Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{10}{10q} + \dfrac{6}{10q}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{10 + 6}{10q}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{16}{10q}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $p = \dfrac{8}{5q}$